brainwaves_talkfandomcom-20200213-history
Brainwaves Talk Wiki
Welcome to the ! This is the wiki of Brainwaves Horror and Paranormal Talk Radio. Radio without a safety net! Brainwaves Horror and Paranormal Talk Radio is a weekly show. It started every Wednesday (unless announced) at 7 pm Pacific/ 9 Pm Central /10 pm Eastern. It was live weekly at the Deep Talk Radio Network. In September 2019, they migrated to Spreaker as a podcast and are currently looking for new ways to go live again. Each week Steve "Uncle Creepy" Barton, Joe Knetter, and Mr. Dark talk about just about anything and everything. A lot of focusing on horror films, paranormal, and a lot of BULLSHIT! Not for the faint of heart and the easily offended. But these guys are genuine and hilarious and have created a community! There are guests weekly that are anywhere from involved in the Horror Film industry, paranormal investigators, authors, actors, etc. Always a laid back and informative interview. There are many things that have been created during the course of the show including the "Hall of F*ck" and hashtags. Episodes List of all episodes: # Episode 1 - Massaging the Truth # Episode 2 - Shawn Lewis # Episode 3 - Maritza Skandunas # Episode 4 - Elaine Mercado # Episode 5 - Harrison Smith # Episode 6 - Sid Haig # Episode 7 - Darren Lynn Bousman # Episode 8- Celebrating the Life of Lou Gentile with Lou's wife Antoinette Gentile and former partner Ed Harty # Episode 9 - Ralph Sarchie # Episode 10 - Doug Bradley # Episode 11 - The Great Flat Earth Debate of 2016 # Episode 12 - Tyler Mane # Episode 13 - Surprise Guest Zak Bagans # Episode 14 - Eduardo Sanchez # Episode 15 - Darren Evans and the Zozo Phenomenon # Episode 16- Haunted California! # Episode 17 - Amy Allan of the Dead Files # Episode 18 - Felissa Rose # Episode 19 - Ted Raimi # Episode 20 - The Brainwaves Halloween Special # Episode 21 - Douglas Tait # Episode 22 - Amy Casey, The Rock and Roll Medium # Episode 23 - Christopher M. Jimenez and more # Episode 24 - Writer Jeffrey Reddick # Episode 25 - Author and Paranormal Investigator Scott A. Johnson PLUS the Squatty Potty Challenge # Episode 26 - Director Dave Parker # Episode 27 - Holiday Spectacular Featuring Silent Night, Deadly Night's Scott Schneid # Episode 28- Paranormal Investigator Sean Austin # Episode 29 - Cindy Sauer # Episode 30 - Tony Valenzuela - The Axe Murders of Villisca # Episode 31 - Adam Green # Episode 32 - Barbara Crampton # Episode 33 - Paranormal Investigators Greg Newkirk and dana Matthews - Is Bigfoot a Ghost # Episode 34 - Paranormal Investigators David Weatherly talks Haunted Toys # Episode 35 - Craig Nehring of Fox Valley Ghost Hunters # Episode 36 - Ghost Hunters' Steve Gonsalves # Episode 37 - Bill Moseley # Episode 38 - Amanda Wyss # Episode 39 - Documentarian Jake Anderson - What Happened to Elisa Lam # Episode 40 - Director Mike Mendez # Episode 41 - Gregory Plotkin # Episode 42 - Live Event Special- Broadcast from the Andres Pico Adobe Home # Episode 43 - Vincent J Guastini # Episode 44 - Terry Castle on William Castle and The Curse of Rosemary's Baby # Episode 45 - Rolfe Kanefsky opens the Black Room # Episode 46 - George Case -Here's to My Sweet Satan # Episode 47 - Lyle Blackburn # Episode 48 - Alta and Chad Dillard # Episode 49 - Andrea Perron # Episode 50 - Steve Alten # Episode 51 - Benjamin Jeffries # Episode 52 - David Spinks # Episode 53 - Tom McLoughlin # Episode 54 - Megan Freels Johnston # Episode 55 - Paranormal Reporter Dark Waters # Episode 56 - Full Moon's Charles Band # Episode 57 - Lon Strickler # Episode 58 - Caroline Williams # Episode 59 - Derek Mears # Episode 60 - Tiffany Shepis # Episode 61 - John Kassir - Voice of the Cryptkeeper # Episode 62 - Rodney Ascher talks Shadow People and the Nightmare # Episode 63 - Sort of - Greg and Dana Newkirk # Episode 64 - The Return of Dark Waters # Episode 65 - Live Halloween Investigation # Episode 66- Director Joe Lynch # Episode 67 - Actor and Filmmaker William Butler # Episode 68 - Eric Thirteen # Episode 69 - Daniel Knauf # Episode 70 - A Very Brainwaves Christmas! # Episode 71 - Susan Slaughter # Episode 72 - Author Dina Rae # Episode 73 - Powerman 5000's Spider One # Episode 74 - Creature Designer Mike Hill # Episode 75 - Bryan Bonner and Matthew Baxter of Rocky Mountain Paranormal # Episode 76 - Exorcist Rachel Stavis # Episode 77 - Actress Sarah French and Writer Debi Moore # Episode 78 - Film Composer Harry Manfredini # Episode 79 - Kyra Schon # Episode 80 - Actress Adrienne Barbeau # Episode 81 - Zak Bagans Director of Demon House # Episode 82 - A Tribute to Jennifer Julian # Episode 83 - Terrifier's Damien Leone and David Howard Thornton # Episode 84 - Actress Sadie Katz # Episode 85 - Eileen Dietz # Episode 86 - Darin Scott # Episode 87 - Jason Kapalka # Episode 88 - Wretched, Lead Zombie of Grave Robber # Episode 89 - Hiroshi Katagiri # Episode 90 - Live Listener Investigation- The Haunting of Hazel Marie # Episode 91 - Alex Lohmann and the Haunted Reality of Reindeer Manor # Episode 92 - Justin Benson and Aaron Moorhead talk The Endless and more # Episode 93 - The Legendary Joe Bob Briggs # Episode 94 - Filmmaker Larry Cohen # Episode 95 - Reindeer Manor Investigation and Greg Nicotero talks Creepshow # Episode 96 - Paranormal Investigator and Author Sean Austin # Episode 97 - Karin Fazio Littlefield # Episode 98 - Gregory Plotkin Returns to talk Horror and Hell Fest # Episode 99 - The Haunting of the Winchester Mystery House # Episode 100 - Barbie Wilde # Episode 101 - Alain Camiling of CA's Haunted Hiking Paranormal Group # Episode 102 - Director Marcel Walz talks Blood Feast, Rootwood, and more # Episode 103 - Deborah Moffitt # Episode 104 - The Ladies of Halloween: Nancy Loomis and Kathleen Kinmont # Episode 105 - EVP Expert: Michael Esposito # Episode 106 - The Cast and Crew of Halloween 2018 # Episode 107 - Dan Farrands and The Amityville Murders # Episode 108 - The Third Annual Brainwaves Haunted Halloween Special # Episode 109 - Ben Rock - From Blair Witch to Video Palace # Episode 110 - Legendary Director Don Coscarelli # Episode 111 - Rebekah McKendry Co-Director of All the Creatures Were Stirring # Episode 112 - Spooky Dan Walker Rings his Slay Belles # Episode 113 - A Very Merry Brainwaves Christmas Carol # Episode 114 - The Haunting of Azriel # Episode 115 - Todd Jenkins takes us to Cherokee Creek # Episode 116 - Andrea Perron talks her new book and UFOs # Episode 117 - Get Ghostly with the Paranormal Activity Research Team # Episode 118 - Christopher Peters talks making alien contact # Episode 119 - Diane Franklin takes us to Amityville and Beyond # Episode 120 - Seth Breedlove talks Phantoms, Monsters. And Beasts # Episode 121 - Horror Historian Mike Felsher # Episode 122 - Author/Photographer Craig Owens # Episode 123 - Susan Slaughter talks paranormal: Caught on Camera # Episode 124 - The Rise of Dark Waters # Episode 125 - Sean Decker talks Collection Complete # Episode 126 - Paranormal Investigator Kevin Honegger # Episode 127 - Scream Factory's Jeff Nelson and Cliff Macmillan # Episode 128 - Damien Leone and David Howard Thornton talk the Return of Terrifier # Episode 129 - Paranormal Investigator and Comedian Ryan Singer # Episode 130 - Director Kevin Tenney talks Indie Horror # Episode 131 - The Last Words of Internet Pioneer Johnny Butane # Episode 132 - My Bloody Valentine and Jason X writer Todd Farmer # Episode 133 - R.A. Mihailoff talks Leatherface, Hatchet, and more # Episode 134 - Life and Times # Episode 135 - David Oman talks the Ghosts of Cielo Drive # Episode 136 - Filmmaker James Balsamo Talks Conjuring Indie Chills # Episode 137 - Micah Gallo talks Itsy Bitsy # Episode 138 - A Tribute to the Legendary Sid Haig Category:Browse Category:Hosts Category:Episodes Category:Social Media Category:Hall of F*ck